


Big bother Jeff X Little sister Sally

by LizzyKitty



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyKitty/pseuds/LizzyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unsure why Jeff feels he has to protect Sally . . . even from the most stupid things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big bother Jeff X Little sister Sally

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first story i have written in a while so pleas leave feed back

Jeff sat there staring at the static screen of the Tv slender sat next to him with no face it was hard to ever see what he was thinking but Jeff had a sneaking feeling he was pleased with himself “you're an ass” Jeff mumbled to himself when Laughing Jack walked through the room sally following close behind holding a teddy bear and singing about candy Jeff grabbed her by the back of her dress calor “hey kid where do you think your going” Jeff said looking her in the eyes the expression on his face was pissed “mister L.J. promised me candy” she sang happily “are you an idiot that freak clown is a child murder even if you are dead already just more fun for him stupid don't go with him” Jeff said making her sit between him and slenderman he couldn't understand why but Jeff felt like he had to protect her from that stupid clown from her own stupidity maybe he still had those big brother instinct or maybe he just ended up liking this little 10 year old he didn't care and didn't want to think about it but his attention was quickly drawn back to her when he heard a sniffle come from his side he tried not look but couldn't help it “WHAT” he snapped at her “i want candy” she said trying to make a tough face tears still in the corner of her eyes “thats nice i don't want to be a babysitter for stupid 10 year olds but here i am” Jeffs face close to butting heads with sally when she stood on the couch and started to pull his hair “I WANT MY CANDY” she screamed in Jeff's ear Jeff smiled and gut of the couch half an hour later Jeff came back covered in some black blood like substance he dropped the bag in the girls lap “happy” he asked with a smile from ear to ear “vere” she said standing up and pecking Jeff on the nose


End file.
